counterstrikefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
747
|Scenario = Hostage rescue |First appearance = BETA 6.0 |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Condition Zero }}747 Hijack (cs_747) is an official hostage rescue map featured in Counter-Strike. Overview The map takes place in a Boeing 747 aircraft that has been hijacked by the terrorists. 5 civilians have been taken hostage. Inside the plane, close combat is very intense so it is recommended to use shotguns or high rate of fire weapons. However, HE grenades are not recommended in 1.6 as it can harm the hostages. Flashbangs and Smoke grenades can be used for cover. Sniping on this map is not very effective, unless the Terrorists have decided to camp at the rescue zone outside or when combat occurs outside. Most Terrorists (especially bots) will prefer to camp inside the plane next to the hostages or at the rescue zone which is very close to CT spawn. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike= Counter-Terrorists: Infiltrate the plane and rescue the remaining hostages from the Terrorists holding them. Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorist team from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 5 hostages in the plane. Development :For the evolution of the map, see 747/Gallery#Evolution. Development of the map was started by Leon Nieuwoudt during fall 1999. The main parts of the 747 plane itself were finished, but as he was on a tight schedule he didn't have time to finish the map himself. Jess Cliffe contacted [[Stephen Superville|Stephen "Judas" Superville]] and asked whether he would be interested in finishing the map from where Leon Nieuwoudt had left it. He worked on it for about 2 months and completely redid the inside of the plane and also spent a lot of time optimizing the map for online play. One notable sacrifice during the optimization was the removal of the plane engines.Counter-Strike.dk - Interview with Judas. Archived from the original on 2000-10-23. The map was initially released with beta 6.0. Post-release, the map was updated twice. For beta 6.5 the most notable change was making the curtains between compartments non-solid, which made progressing through the plane a lot easier. Furthermore an exit was added to the rear of the plane. For beta 7.0, the brightness of the map was substantially increased. There were also changes to the plane with both an entrance and an exit removed. Finally another route to the terminal was also removed. Trivia * It is the only official hostage rescue map to have more than four hostages. However, on the HUD, only four will be shown. ** Prior to CS 1.6, the HUD will correctly display five hostages. * At one of the upper floors of the plane where a hostage is located, there is a vent underneath a seat that allows players to crawl through the entire section of the plane to the rear. * Bots have navigation problems. CTs, and occasionally Terrorists, may jump from the top of the building as a shortcut, perishing themselves. ** Although, there is a pipe at a corner that serves as a ladder and the bots occasionally use it properly. ** Terrorists might get stuck inside the plane as well due to the very limited space. * The cockpit of the plane can be infiltrated by jumping off the top of the building and breaking the windows. Upon jumping however, the fall will cause damage to players. **The only way to prevent getting hurt is to aim at the windows, jump, and crouch while at mid air. * The curtains are not solid and can be shot through. In addition, bots can see through as if there is no curtain so they have a big advantage against human players even in easy mode (see Guide for more info). **Due to this, playing as a CT will not be easy; in order to rescue all the hostages, you will have to go deeper in the plane. Some areas in the plane are dark (such as the crawlspace of the plane) and you might get killed without knowing it, especially when you play with bots. * A dog can be heard barking in the cargo hold of the plane. * At the roof, there's a inaccessible blast door that contains a Easter egg of a red SS, the SS stands for 'S'tephen 'S'uperville, the map creator of the cs_747 who left a secret/signature there. In that room the light constantly flickers as well. References